Heart Skips A Beat
by x0xloveloveex0x
Summary: Ikuto and Amu have been best friends since Pre-School. After entering high school, Ikuto has become popular and has now started ignoring Amu. But deep inside, he loves her. What will the troubled couple do?  Sorry for the lame summary! First story .
1. Chapter 1

~Heart Skips A Beat~

By x0xloveloveex0x

_Summary: Ikuto and Amu have been best friends since Pre-School. After entering high school, Ikuto has become popular and has now started ignoring Amu. But deep inside, he loves her. What will the troubled couple do?_

WARNING: THIS STORY IS M. MATURE CONTENT PEOPLE. ISH…o.o

AN: Hi! My name is Moka. This is my first story. It is M but I'm not sure whether there will be lemons …

Ikuto: We need lemons. ;]

Amu: NO.

Ikuto: Moka doesn't own us.

Chapter One: Welcome To Seiyo High!

*NORMAL POV*

"AMU GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Midori, Amu's mom yelled.

Rolling her eyes, Amu got out of bed and got dressed in the schools uniform. Or rather, her version of it. Instead of the Black knee length skirt with White socks with Red stripes and a White turtleneck with a Black vest and Red tie, she wore a Black skirt that was mid-thigh, and White ankle socks with her favorite Black vans with Neon Pink shoe laces, and the most eye catching part of her outfit (other than the panty shots when she bent down) was her cleavage showing with her White button up shirt and Black Vest unbuttoned enough to turn on any guy, but not quite. She left her hair down but pinned back her bubblegum pink hair with an X clip. Sighing, she left for school.

_Today will be fun. School won't be torture. I'll make new friends after all, __**he **__did. _

SEIYO HIGH read a big sign in front of the school. Amu walked in through the gates and took a deep breath.

_I can do this. _Amu walked to her first class, homeroom. In the hallway lots of people stared. Some in awe, and some in disgust.

"_Look at her uniform. What a slut."_

"_Shit dude, she's hot. I'd bang her any day."_

She sat down at a seat by the window.

"Welcome to homeroom, or hell. Whatever you'd like to call it." Said her new homeroom teacher, Mr. Nikaidou.

AN: Well, that's chapter one!

Ikuto: I wasn't even in this -.-

Moka: Shut up or you won't be in it next chapter!

Amu: Read and Review!

Sorry If It's A Bit Short!


	2. Chapter 2

~Heart Skips A Beat~

By x0xloveloveex0x

_Summary: Ikuto and Amu have been best friends since Pre-School. After entering high school, Ikuto has become popular and has now started ignoring Amu. But deep inside, he loves her. What will the troubled couple do?_

Moka: Hi! Thank you to everyone who read it.

Ikuto: Blah, Blah, Blah. Am I in it this chapter?

Amu: Don't be so disrespectful!

Moka: ….erm...

Ikuto: Moka doesn't own us.

Chapter Two: Idiot!

*AMU'S POV/NORMAL POV*

_It doesn't seem like __**he**__ will be here anytime soon_

Just as Amu thought that, Ikuto walked into homeroom.

"Baka.." Amu mumbled under her breath.

"Glad to see you joined us, Mr. Tsukiyomi." Mr. Nikaidou said only half joking. "Your seat is behind Amu."

_Great. Isn't that just wonderful? _

*AFTER CLASS*

Amu felt someone poking the back of her head so she turned around and glared at the obviously amused Ikuto.

"Knock it off."

"Aww Amu you used to never get mad at me when I poked you."

"That was before you turned into an asshole."

Getting her things, Amu got up and went outside for lunch.

"Hi. I'm Rima. You seemed like a sad little thing sitting out here by yourself so I thought I would join you." said a short girl with long blonde hair.

"I'm Amu."

Moka: Well uh that's it. I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT IT'LL GET LONGER. PROMISEE.

Amu: You're lame.

Ikuto: Yeah, wtf.

Moka: I need OC's for the story. I need 2 guys and 2 girls. PM me their age, looks, personality, likes, dislikes, etc. If no one PM's me with any OC's I guess I'll have to make up my own.*sweat drop* uh..


	3. Chapter 3

~Heart Skips A Beat~

By x0xloveloveex0x

_Summary: Ikuto and Amu have been best friends since Pre-School. After entering high school, Ikuto has become popular and has now started ignoring Amu. But deep inside, he loves her. What will the troubled couple do?_

Moka: Hi! I have a question. Would people rather I update pretty much every day with short chapters or long chapters but once a week?

Amu: Shorter so I won't have to be around him too much. -.-

Ikuto: Aww Amu we used to be inseparable.

Moka: I don't own you or any of the OCs! (I'll credit their owners in the end)

Chapter Three: Popular?

*IKUTO'S POV*

"IKUTO-SAMA!"

_Aww shit. Better run!_

"Hey man, what's up?" said a guy with short maroon colored hair and scarlet eyes.

"Oh, hey Rei."

"Why are you running?"

"Girls."

"Oh. Well, I can take care of them if you know what I mean ;)"

"I will smack you."

"..Kay then. Are you going to Keiko's party later?"

"If she doesn't try to rape me then sure."

"Hah! See you later."

"IKUTO-SAMA!"

_Shit. They're closer. Got to find somewhere to hide._

_Well, there is a nearby classroom. Uh, room 50B I think._

_Got to hurry. This would be easier if I wasn't so sexy._

I bumped into someone when I opened the door to room 50B. "Hey watch where you're going!" said a voice.

_Amu's voice!_

"Hey _Amu."_

"Can you move please?"

"How about no?" I said while smirking. She was blushing. It is so easy to make this girl blush. Teasing her this year will be fun.

"IKUTO-SAMA!"

_Fuck._

Now it was Amu who smirked.

"IKUTO'S IN ROOM 50B GIRLS!" she yelled.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS" I yelled while running away.

*AMU'S POV*

I smirked as I watched him run away.

_Oh yeah. Score!_

"Amu." I heard a voice say.

Turning around I saw that it was Rima.

"Oh, hi Rima."

"What's the deal with you and Ikuto? Don't say nothing because obviously that's a lie."

"We used to be best friends until he became popular. He started ignoring me after and now he decided he wants to be friends again."

"Oh.."

"Do you want to ditch and go shopping?"

"Oh Amu. Shopping? Fine."

"Yay!"

Rima rolled her eyes and I yelled "Hey! I saw that!"

"So.."

-At The Mall-

"Let's go to Forever 21!" I happily sang.

"Okay.."

Rima and I bought outfits for a party she was invited to next Saturday, which apparently she was forcing me to come to. I got Grey skinny jeans and a Light Blue tank top with Black high heels. Rima got Light Blue skinny jeans and a Purple tank top with shiny Grey flats.

_I hope the party won't be too bad. __**He **__will probably be there._

"Uh..Amu you're growling.."

"Oh, sorry Rima."

"Why are you even growling? Or should I not ask?"

"Heh..um.."

"Never mind then.."

"We should probably go back."

"Yeah."

As Rima and Amu walked away they didn't notice someone following them…

Moka: Sorry for making it this short . I was planning on making it longer but my mom is making me get off the computer in five minutes.

Ikuto: You could've made it longer -.-

Amu: Oh hush Ikuto.

Random girls: IKUTO-SAMA!

Ikuto: FUUUU.

Amu: Read and Review!

Moka: Rei is MireneLove's OC! Keiko is x3Angelina's OC! I don't own them!


	4. Chapter 4

~Heart Skips A Beat~

By x0xloveloveex0x

_Summary: Ikuto and Amu have been best friends since Pre-School. After entering high school, Ikuto has become popular and has now started ignoring Amu. But deep inside, he loves her. What will the troubled couple do?_

Moka: Hey guys. I was originally intending to update again yesterday but I had no inspiration. I really need people to tell me whether they prefer short chapters every day or long chapters every two or three days. And tell me what you think should happen at Keiko's party! (That should be in one or two chapters.)

Ikuto: .F-

Amu: ANYWAYS.

Moka: Thank you! I don't own you or any of the OC's. (Credit to the OC owners in the end) So this is more of a filler chapter..heh.

Ikuto: -_-

Moka: SHUT IT IKUTO OR YOU WON'T GET YOUR LEMON AT KEIKO'S PARTY.

Amu: NOO NOT WITH ME.

Ikuto: I LOVE YOU MOKA.

Chapter Four: Amu Has A Stalker?

*AMU'S POV*

_The fuck. Why does it feel like we're being followed?_

"Rima?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it just me or is someone following us?"

Rima turned and saw a flash of blonde.

"Know anyone blonde?"

_No way._

"Uh.."

-SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY- (sorry for skipping so randomly)

"So do you know who it is?" Rima asked intently

"I'm not sure.."

"You have a fucking stalker. We need to kill them."

*IKUTO'S POV*

Now, I normally don't listen in on conversations but I just thought I'd listen to Amu's for once.

"_You have a fucking stalker" _…Is that Rima I heard?

"AMU!" I yelled.

"What do you want Ikuto?"

"Who's your stalker? I'll find them and beat the shit out of them if you'd like."

Rima whispered something in Amu's ear and she nodded.

"Okay. Can you come to my house at say...6? We'll talk about clue's I guess."

"Sounds like a plan."

"IKUTO-SAMA!" Yelled Keiko in the distance (AN: Using Keiko! FFyeah!)

_Ugh._

"See you later _Amu."_

"Hi Keiko."

"Are you going to my party?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Great!" she yelled and hugged me. Did not see that coming.

"uh..Keiko.."

"I'm sorry Ikuto-Sama!"

"What's with this Ikuto-Sama shit?"

*AMU'S POV*

I had to admit I was a bit jealous of the girl Ikuto was talking to, though he seemed really annoyed by her.

"Amu."

"Oh Rima! I forgot you were there.. Heh.."

"Wow."

"So."

"I want you to meet my friend Utau."

"Okay."

"Rima!" someone yelled.

"Utau! Meet Amu!"

"Okay."

"Hi, I'm Utau." Said a beautiful blonde girl.

"Hi, I'm Amu."

"Nice to meet you."

"So.."

"I have to go! Bye!" Rima randomly yelled

"That..was weird?" I said

"Yeah it was." Said Utau

*RIMA'S POV*

_They can't know my secret._

Moka: So sorry that this is so short and I also took a few days to write it x.x I had major writers block D:

Amu: Oh well. It happens.

Ikuto: .

Moka: Keiko is x3Angelina's OC! I don't own her.

Amu: Review! 3

Ikuto: DO IT NOW SO MOKA WILL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON.

Moka: o_o


	5. Update NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER

-Update-

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating _

I have tests and essays due this week but I promise I will update on Friday and Saturday hopefully :D

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing ^-^

-Moka


	6. Chapter 5

~Heart Skips A Beat~

By x0xloveloveex0x

_Summary: Ikuto and Amu have been best friends since Pre-School. After entering high school, Ikuto has become popular and has now started ignoring Amu. But deep inside, he loves her. What will the troubled couple do?_

Moka: I am so sorry for not updating! I had so much schoolwork and I'm finally on spring break so hopefully I'll have a few more chapters out :D

Amu: Hey, I don't mind. I didn't need to see that perverted cat.

Ikuto: So mean D;

Moka: I don't own you guys..

Chapter Five: Secrets

*Amu's POV*

Hm. The party is in two days. I'm starting to wonder if my outfit is going to be cute enough..

Oh well, I guess it's time for school.

*AT SCHOOL*

"Hey Ikuto!" I yelled. Ikuto just looked around and smirked. That idiot. "Ikuto!" I yelled again. Still no response. Getting frustrated, I picked up a rock and threw it at him. "HEY SHITFACE!" I yelled, clearly annoyed. This finally got his attention and he walked over. "What's up?" He asked. "Oh you know just wondering where the fuck you were when you were supposed to help me with my stalker." I said in an irritated tone of voice. "Shit I knew I forgot something. Can I take you out to lunch, my treat as an apology?" Ikuto asked hopefully. "I guess so." I shrugged pretending not to care. "Great. I'll meet you in the courtyard at lunch?" Ikuto Asked. "Yup." I said walking away. "And don't stare at my ass you perverted neko!" I yelled over my shoulder.

*Ikuto's POV*

She knows me so well. I wish I never fucked up and ignored her. It's all Riku's fault. Ugh. (AN: Riku is a new OC I thought of myself.)

*AT LUNCH* (back to Amu's POV)

After Math class, I went to the courtyard to wait for that perverted idiot. "Amu!" I heard a voice yell behind me. "Oh, hey Ikuto." I said coolly. "So are we going?" He asked. "Yeah." I replied. We started walking towards a ramen shop around the corner silently. When we got there we ordered our food and started talking. "Are you going to Keiko's party?" Ikuto asked. "Yeah." I replied, with sadness in my eyes.

_It was her party at the end of the summer where he started ignoring me._

I sighed. I looked up and remembered Ikuto was there. "You okay?" He asked with concern.

_Oh, now you care._

*Ikuto's POV*

Looking at Amu, I could tell something was bothering her. "I'm fine." Replied Amu with just a hint of a smile.

After we finished eating, we walked back to school and saw that school was already over.

_Fuck. I didn't even realize it took us that long._

Looking at Amu's reaction I could tell she was going to start yelling at me. "You idiot!" She yelled and punched my shoulder. I chuckled at how weak her punch was. Bad mistake. Amu punched me a lot harder this time and I pouted. "I'm sorry! But this isn't completely my fault. You didn't notice the time either!" I exclaimed. Amu thought this over for a second and looked up at me. "You're right. I'm sorry." She said with a bit of embarrassment.

*Keiko's POV*

Walking out of school, I was proud of myself. That cheer routine was perfect! I smirked and sighed happily to myself. Now all I need to do is get Ikuto to like me and I will do that no matter what. A giggle came from the courtyard.

_Weird. Aren't I the last person to leave school? _

Looking around, I saw that the giggle came from Amu who was with Ikuto talking about something. It looked as if they had just come to school. Come to think of it, I didn't see Ikuto or Amu in Sixth period. Time to make an entrance and show Amu just who's boss.

"IKUTO!" I yelled. Looking up, Ikuto waved and continued to walk with Amu. I ran over and stood right in front of Amu. "Hi Ikuto." I said seductively. "Hey Keiko." He replied. "Where were you in Sixth period?" I said pouting. "Oh, Amu and I went to lunch off campus and we lost track of time." Ikuto said as if it was no big deal. Amu finally spoke up and said "Sorry guys, but I have to go. Bye!" Ikuto and I stood in silence for a moment and to my surprise, it was Ikuto who spoke up first. "Well uh, I'll see you at your party." He said and gave me a quick hug. I turned and walked away and looked back. Ikuto was staring at me!

I smirked. Maybe getting Ikuto won't be so hard. I'll just have to seduce him.

Moka: How was that as a comeback? More drama! I haven't forgotten about Amu's stalker or Rima's secret, so don't worry.

Amu: Now I'm kind of interested to see what will happen at the party.

Ikuto: Fuck you Moka! The lemon at the party will probably be Keiko raping me! -.-

Moka: Uhh...*sweatdrop*

Amu: Review :D

Ikuto: Keiko is x3Angelina's OC! Moka does not own her.


	7. Chapter 6

~Heart Skips A Beat~

By x0xloveloveex0x

Moka: Aww here I was thinking I would update every day but I let the laziness of spring break get to me!

Ikuto: Yeah, yeah just write the chapter.

Amu: Moka doesn't own us or the OC's! (Except for Riku) *Riku's POV* "Riku! Wake up!" my mom yelled from downstairs. "Coming!" I yelled. Today was the day. After Ikuto told my parents about how we should move, they caved in. But after I made things miserable in our new home, we moved back. Sorry Ikuto but you're not getting rid of me that easily. After taking a shower, I blow dried my Cotton Candy blue hair and straightened it. Adding my signature Star Clip and putting on my makeup, I was ready to go. I hadn't gotten my uniform yet so I get to awkwardly be the only one without one. Great. Instead, I'm wearing a Grey tank top with a Navy Jacket and Black skinny jeans. Oh Seiyo high, you're in for it.

*Ikuto's POV*

On my way to school I saw Riku. Why did I see Riku. Fuck. Did she move back? Well, there she is right now. Time to fake a smile. "Riku!" I yelled. She saw me, nodded to her mom and walked over. "Hey Ikuto." she said with a huge hug. "I'm back!" she happily sang. "Great." I replied with no interest at all.

_I really hope Riku won't fuck up anything else. _

*After School, Two Hours before the party* *Amu's POV*

I am so nervous. I've never really been to a party and I was worried I would feel awkward. Rima and I both changed our outfits in the last minute. Utau became a very good friend of mine and she was coming too. I looked in the mirror and smiled in satisfaction. My hair was curled and my bangs were put to the side with a Red X clip. I was now wearing a Red tank top with Denim short shorts and Red Stilettos. Rima is wearing a thigh length Purple dress with a V neck and Purple Stilettos. Utau is wearing a Black tank top with a Grey Denim mini skirt and Black Stilettos. My phone beeped and I saw that it was a text from Rima.

Rima: Get your ass outside! _

Amu: I'm guessing you and Utau are here?

Rima: NO SHIT AMU.

Sliding my phone in my back pocket I went out and saw that Rima, Utau, and a third girl were in Utau's car.

_Who is that?_

Getting into the car, the girl in the seat next to me smiled and said "Hey. I'm Riku."

Moka: That's it ;)

Amu: Cliffhanger..

Ikuto: NO. YOU HAVE PUT OFF THE CHAPTER FOR THE PARTY FOR WAAAY TOO LONG.

Moka: I'm kind of scared to write Lemons to be honest..I'm scared that they will suck. D: if anyone would like to help me that'd be great!

Ikuto: Noob.

Amu: Well, review!


	8. Another Update

Update.

Well um. I had a new story but someone sent me a really rude review so I just deleted it. I know I'm not the best writer but really? The person's review went over the line. Their arguments about it being shit weren't even completely correct. I was going to do something interesting with it but whatever. So, I deleted it and two seconds later the person sends another rude review about Heart Skips A Beat and it really upset me. So I'm going to stop updating for a while to improve my writing. Thanks person. You really shook my confidence. I know I shouldn't let rude people get to me but it really did. I'm not good at starting up stories and I was going to make Heart Skips A Beat 40 chapters or so. I decided to make the chapters short so that they would just add up, and this is my way of writing. I just don't exactly know what to do about this so I'm just I really don't know. Thank you to those of you who reviewed Heart Skips A Beat and added it to their story alerts. I will probably get another rude review to this update because it's not an actual chapter. I don't understand why the person took the time to hate on it instead of just not reading it because they didn't like it. Some people actually do like my stories and though it's not a lot of people I do thank them for being supportive. Well that's all I have to say. Thank you for reading everyone.


End file.
